Order of the Phionix
by Laugh Out Loud
Summary: Voldermort back, Sirius has a wife, Ron seriously in Love, mysterious pen friend, Sirius as DADA teacher, SIRIUS HAS A WIFE!!!!!! Is Harry's life ever normal


The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1: The Pen Pal  
  
By Jay Potter  
  
Author's/note- This is the first chapter of the 5^th book of the Harry Potter Series. Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
(In My Head like Keara Jordon, the writer does)  
  
Keara Jordon (KJ) - Hey, aren't you going to dedicate this story to me?  
  
Jay Potter (JP) - How the heck did you get in there?  
  
KJ- The same way you get in my head. Why is your head so empty? And I thought that you were smart.  
  
JP- Leave now!!  
  
KJ- Not until I find out who you like.  
  
JP- Fine I like (whispers so no one except Keara could here).  
  
KJ- OOOOOHHHHHH!!! I thought you liked him for ages.  
  
JP- OK! You know, now leave.  
  
KJ- Who's the story dedicated to?  
  
JP- This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Keara Jordon.  
  
KJ- That was sweet. I'll leave now. (She leaves my head)  
  
JP- Enjoy the story. (End of Author's/note)  
  
It was a sunny morning when Harry woke up in Ron's Cuddly Cannon room. He had been staying at the Weasley's since school let out. Harry turned to see if Ron was awake but there was only a brown owl on his bed. He went out in the hall and all the lights were off.  
  
"Fred, George, Percy," Harry yelled down the stairs, "Ginny, Ron. Where is everyone?"  
  
He went downstairs and to the living room. No one was there. Next Harry went to the kitchen and opened the door. He reached her the light and turned it on. In a second, he wished that he hadn't because when he did there was sound that was as loud as a howler. It seemed to be saying `surprise.' When Harry finally got to his senses, he looked around and saw all the Weasleys except Bill, Percy, and Charlie, who couldn't visit this summer. Behind them was a giant chocolate cake with `Happy Birthday Harry' written on it.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron said as Harry stood stunned.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Harry flabbergasted.  
  
"Your birthday, remember?" said Ginny.  
  
"Did you get hit to hard yesterday when we practiced quiditch?" Said Fred or George. (A/N: Can anyone really tell them apart?)  
  
"You played quiditch in the orchard yesterday." Mrs. Weasley said furiously.  
  
"Molly," said Mr. Weasley sensing that his wife was going to explode with range, "It would be rude to get mad on Harry's birthday."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs to Ron's room, he thought about that day which was just a happy blur. When they got to Ron's room there was the brown owl that Harry saw earlier.  
  
"Who's the owl from?" asked Harry.  
  
"My pen friend," Answered Ron.  
  
"You've got a pen pal? Since when?"  
  
"Since the beginning of this year."  
  
"Is it a he?"  
  
"Actually she's a she and she is so cool. I sent her a letter at the beginning of the summer and she hasn't written back. Now will you please shut up! I want to read her letter."  
  
"Read it out loud."  
  
"' To: my ikle Ronskins,"  
  
"Ikle Ronskins, I think I'm going to cry," Said Harry, laughing his head off.  
  
"Shut up! `Your brothers Fred and George said that they'll pay me 3 galleons, 13 sickles, and 33 knuts if I said that. Guess what? I'm moving from LA to Britain. I get to go to Hogwarts! I hope to see you there. In answer to your questions: I don't have a boyfriend since every guy in LA is an S~A!!! My fav color is blue and my B-day is July 11. I can't wait to see you! ~Keara'  
  
"Hey Harry, want to see her picture?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ron rummaged through his dresser and took out a picture. "This is her."  
  
"She doesn't have a boyfriend. That's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see her in person. Hang on, there's a P.S"  
  
"Boys, it's time for bed. We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley had called up.  
  
"`Night Mom," Yelled down Ron.  
  
"`Night Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  
  
"Good night boys," answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As Harry lie in his bed, he thought that day was the best birthday that he ever had.  
  
(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this story.  
  
KJ- I know I did.  
  
JP- You again, why can't I get any peace even in my own head? Anyone else in there?  
  
KJ- No one exept Amy, Adriana, all the teachers in Burnet, the president of the United States, Nick, Connor, Devon, Trevor, the Queen of England, Ron, Harry, the guy you said you liked, your brother and parents, Aaron and Nick Carter, the cast and crew of all your favorite movies...  
  
JP- Out, out all of you.  
  
KJ-I will if you continue.  
  
JP- 3 good reviews and I'll continue.  
  
KJ- Bye. Hey everyone, J. K. Rowling's head is empty today.  
  
JP- Thank the lord, they're gone! Yes back to my quiet head.  
  
p.s. - To anyone who read the beginning earlier, I am soooo sorry. I accidentally posted an unfinished copy!!! 


End file.
